"The FoodMaster" Restaurant Ship
As people get off the shuttle and head to the dining hall where their table is reserved they see waiters around the area. "Welcome crossing" you get greeted as you come in. Once seated you hear a sound as you see the frigate ships wall open up and reveals to you the splendor of your planet. You eat the meal, whether it be for a date or just to contemplate life in silence as you stare at the planet, come to "The FoodMaster" each food is made to be exotically savory to your taste buds. Whether you want a flavor from the range of sour to spicy or salty to sweet, we have it for you. “The FoodMaster” The FoodMaster” a Pyxis restaurant that FoodMaster Overboard started. It is a moving restaurant that parks next to planets for about a few weeks to a month and then it moves to the next system. Overboard has managed to train the FoodSeekers and other similar titled members there to be able to run operations smoothly even if he is not there and on a adventure. It can seat up to 30 people at once in the ship for a meal and usually involves gathering reservations once the ship parks. Arrives to a locale on the planet, picks up customers and then takes them into orbit where the side of the ship opens up revealing the planet in the background. Will also deliver food but only at times the shuttle comes back down to the planet.'' '' History FoodMaster Pyxis Overboard began this restaurant ship at the age of 16/17 at the behest of making money after getting some funds from his adopted parents. It is a heavily modified Frigate so that it can be used to safely keep people on to eat throughout the times it is being used. He first came to Navifex Fornax Tyll Orbis to get this commission and managed to be charismatic enough to convince him to install a drive 6 into the ship on the basis that if the restaurant did not work out after 5 years he would get the ship back. So the process started for Overboard to move the restaurant from planet to planet. at first people only came because of interest in the moving restaurant but it then passed by word of mouth and through advertisements it gained a recognized restaurant, but It took 3 years for it to become recognized as a excellent restaurant and it then took off so much that they had to start making it that only reservations were allowed to get on the ship.It got the delivery food once when there was someone who reserved the a table was not able to show up and asked if food could be delivered to them instead. So that started the food delivery service for whenever they land on the planet, they can send off delivery people to take the food to the listed reservations. Catering also happens and that depends usually on what the event is. Sometimes entire new foods are created depending if the event is a wedding or not, and that usually involves the blending of traditional foods to be a symbol of the wedding between the houses. It is usually made in the main style of the house being married into, with elements of the house being left in the food.Then It travels from planets to planets in different sectors. Planet Schedule Coming soon to a planet near you. The current layout of the planets being visited: * Imperial Prime 0505 * Maja 0505 * Tiber 0406 <-- * Aomori 0406 * Demnoph 0407 * Hroa 0407 * Yakiyah 0407 * Diomikato 0506 * Haqani 0606 * Orpheus 0705 * Hiera 0605 * Lodestone * Andophael 0306 (Reservations for going to this planet are done well in advance and usually caters for many weddings during their stay there) Other planets may be added, but usually depends on the planet contacting the ship asking them to visit their planet. some NPC planets have done so in the past. Category:Space Ships Category:Restaurants